Emotionless Eyes
by DinoChao
Summary: The life of a vampire isn't as glamorous as it seems. One shot. I guess it could be Finn/Marcy if you squint. Also too lazy to find a proper cover picture


**Emotionless Eyes**

The cool winter breeze bit Finn's red cheek as he walked through the pure white snow. If Ooo was following the American calendar—which was outdated by hundreds of years—then it would have been around February. The thirteen year old hugged himself, holding the pink sweater, and yellow sweater under it, close to his cold skin.

He looked over to his friend. Marceline—who was wearing only shorts and a tee shirt—was holding an umbrella to block out what little sun shown from the forecast skies. She looked ahead with dull, onyx eyes with little emotion, and the emotion that Finn _could_ read was 'boredom'.

Looking straight she sighed, "Finn stop staring at me. It's started to get annoying." His already red cheeks turned the slightest more red and he turned back straight. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulders, he asked, "Aren't you cold?"

She turned to him and lightly laughed. "Finn, my skin is dead," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't feel anything," she playfully hisses and leans in, moving her long, snake like tongue in front of the blonde's face. Immediately, his blush grew brighter.

Laughing, she moved back to her place on the other side of Finn. Said boy let out a sigh in relief when he got his personal space back and fell backwards in the snow. The vampire turned around and stared at the teen. "Finn, Jake's waiting for us to come back with his medicine. He's probably wining right now about his cold," she says calmly, watching the boy's chest rise and fall.

"What's it like being a vampire?" Finn asked. She smirked. The question he always asked reappeared again and this time, maybe, just _maybe_ she'd answer it. "Well," she started, sitting next to him in the hard, icy snow. "It's always very cold. No matter what you do, you're body is always freezing," she says, "And you can't warm up in the sun because you'll die."

Finn turns his head to her, making a small crunching noise from the snow. "And no matter what you do, you'll always be cold on the inside, even if you're skin feels like its burning. It's like a hot pocket; hot outside, cold inside," she explains, "When you float you can feel all of your weight and it's like having it on your shoulders. That's why vampires are almost always skinny—so they can support themselves."

"When you eat you're never satisfied. You can eat blood, the color red, anything. No matter what, you'll always feel hungry. You never fit in either," she adds, frowning, "Everyone either is afraid of you and hides, or is afraid of you and kills you. Some people try to be brave and become friends with people like me, but in the end they'll just die. When they die we're all alone again. So we try to distance ourselves."

She smiles at him. "But when we DO make friends, we try to make the best of the time we have with them. And when they die, we fall harder than anyone could imagine." She floats up and offers her hand to help the human stand. He takes it, stands up, and frowns. "Wow, that must be harsh," he comments, starting to walk forward. She shrugs. "That's why if you're immortal, you never wanna become attached to someone who IS mortal, or vise versa."

They both stay quiet for a long time. The tree house is in view now, but it's still a long walk. Marceline carries him down a steep mountain. If he'd try to climb down, he'd slip and fall on the ice and snow. It'd end his mortal life sooner than it could have been.

"Marcy?," Finn asks as she sets him down on the ground. She looks at him with her dark, now emotionless, eyes. He gulps, "C-could you change someone if you wanted to?" She looks down then nods. She knows where this is going.

"S-so could you change… me?" he asks in the quietest voice he could make. She stays silent for a couple seconds before replying with, "I could, but I won't." Finn snaps his head towards her, "P-please? I don't want you to be alone forever. I know people die. That's the circle of life, b-but for your sake, I don't want you to have to go through with everyone's deaths alone."

Her mouth twitches into a small smile. "Finn, I couldn't do that to you. You'd have to live with the deaths too. You'd lose LSP, Bonnibell, and even Jake," she frowns, "Thanks, but no thanks." He furrows his eyebrows and stops walking. "Marceline, if I wasn't serious I wouldn't have asked you," he snaps, unaware of his vicious tone, "I know everyone will die. I'll have to watch them all anyways. I'M the youngest. I'M going to die last!"

She stares at him with her mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. "And if I'm supposed to die before anyone else, YOU could prevent that from happening if you'd just change me!" He yells, now more demanding.

"I don't want to die, knowing that one of my best friends will be alone forever, asking herself why she would get attached in the first place! Just do it already!" He screams. They both stare at each other, white clouds coming from his mouth as he pants.

She shakes her head. "You're too young," she says, shoving the cold medicine in his chest and turning around. "Hey!" He yells, "Don't you leave! Stop it!" He feels something warm roll down his face, leaving a freezing cold trail. "S-stop!" He whimpers, his voice getting more shaky and quiet. "Marcy… come back."

His throat hurts and he tries to stop the tears. Finn looks down and solemnly turns back to the tree house and drags his feet in the snow. When he finally reaches the house, he falls forward on the frozen bark, standing there with his head looking down. That's when he allows himself to cry, when he spills out his emotions.

He's wondering if Marceline is doing the same thing right now, maybe. I mean, she has to let her eyes flood with emotion eventually… right?

** A/N - This was fun to write, actually. I love winter. It's my favorite season. Everything is, although dead, beautiful. Well, last winter wasn't… It was slushy and wet and nasty. Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**I posted this a while ago on a request page, but I deleted it, so I'm posting it again here because wow I actually like this story uvu**


End file.
